Disclosed herein is an airbag module-equipped seat, and particularly, an airbag module-equipped seat in which a guide member that guides a deployment direction of an airbag is attached to a side frame.
Conventionally, a seat in which an airbag module is attached to a side frame of a seat back frame has been proposed as an airbag module-equipped seat. In this airbag module-equipped seat, respective terminals of a trim cover and terminals of one side of two stay clothes are sewn together to form a breaking portion of the trim cover. The two stay clothes are pulled toward the inner side of the trim cover from the breaking portion to wrap the airbag module so that the entire seat back including the airbag module is covered with the trim cover (for example, see Japanese Patent Document No. 4543270 (“the '270 Document”)).
In the '270 Document, two listing wires are provided in a portion of the side frame on the opposite side of the airbag module to be entangled in a ring shape. The terminals of the two stay clothes pulled toward both sides of the airbag module from the breaking portion are extended to the two listing wires to wrap the airbag module and are attached to the listing wires.
According to the invention of the '270 Document, since the airbag module can be wrapped directly by the stay clothes and the stay clothes can be reliably pulled and attached to the listing wires provided at the stay clothes at the ends, the inflation pressure of the airbag can be efficiently concentrated on the sewn seam serving as the breaking portion of the trim cover by the stay clothes. Thus, satisfactory deployment performance of the airbag can be obtained.
However, in the invention of the '270 Document, since the listing wires are provided to be entangled in a ring shape, the structure of the listing wires is complex and the attaching process is also complex. Moreover, since the listing wires are required to attach the stay clothes to the side frame, the size of the periphery of the side frame increases. Thus, a more compact configuration is demanded.
Moreover, in the invention of the '270 Document, there is a concern that the stay cloth may make contact with the side frame at the periphery of the attachment position during normal usage or inflation of the airbag.